Nightmares
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: Post 5.02 - Andy has a nightmare about all of the events from the shooting...


Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

This piece has spoilers for episode 5.02 if you have not seen it already.

A.N. - It's been a while since I wrote and I'm feeling a little rusty, hope this came out as it played out in my mind.

As of now, _Dreaming of the Future_ is discontinued. I wrote 3 of the chapters already but with the way Sarah was portrayed, I have to toss all of them so for now, I'm just not. I might come back to it at a later point when I have more time.

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Sarah had given her a lot to think about and truthfully, she was starting to feel that they were slipping into the way things had been before Jerry's death. She really needed time to process everything. When she texted Sam, based on Sarah's comment, she really wasn't expecting anything back. She was a little surprised by his response, until she remembered a comment Traci had made about changing for the one you love.

Still, she needed to go home, get a normal amount of rest. Lately she had been stopping at the hospital every night. She needed a break. She knew that she still loved Sam, that she had never stopped loving him. But sometimes love wasn't enough. Sarah's comment popped the bubble she was in.

She let herself into her condo, still deep in thought. She didn't even realize that she still had Sam's truck (not that he needed it). She prepared for bed on autopilot and quickly dropped off, exhaustion hitting her.

Hours later she woke, gasping for air, with the cry of "Sam" on her lips. She somehow managed to calm herself slightly and realized she was still in her bed. Her hands shook as she reached out but the sheets next to her were cool. "Sam," she whispered, tears running down her cheeks. _Was he really gone?_ She couldn't believe it. _How could it be?_

Andy took a few deep breaths and grabbed her phone. She saw the text from Sam of "I'm not going anywhere" and realized that she had a nightmare. She knew what she needed.

Andy quickly threw on a pair of jeans and grabbed a sweatshirt. She barely remembered that she had his truck in her need to see him.

None of the nurses stopped her. (Sam would later inform her that by looking at her face, all of the nurses knew exactly what happened).

* * *

Sam was sitting in bed reading. His angry conversation with his sister coupled with Andy's request for time and her need to sleep kept him awake. He knew Sarah was angry, he just couldn't imagine what she had said to Andy. There was no doubt in his mind that she had said something, causing Andy to ask for time.

He was making headway in the book when he heard movement in the hallway. His blinds were drawn for the night but instinctively he knew that something was wrong. He placed his book on the table near his bed and braced himself. (If he really thought about it, in a dangerous situation, he was a liability, not an asset).

His door opened and Andy appeared in the doorway. His eyes widened as he took in her tear-stained face and fearful eyes. He immediately guessed what had happened. "Andy," he said softly.

It was all she needed. She kicked the door shut with her foot and threw herself at him, making sure not to touch his injury.

Sam pulled her close, feeling content just to have her in his arms again. "It's okay McNally. I'm right here. It was just a nightmare." He ran one hand over her arm in a soothing pattern as the other one held her close.

"It felt real," she hiccuped as she trembled slightly.

"Talk to me." He knew her, she needed to let it out.

"You died," she whispered bluntly.

"Andy," he swallowed. "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." He repositioned her so that her head was on his chest and she could hear his heart beat. "Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." He kept running one hand in soothing patterns until he felt her body go limp with sleep.

Knowing that she would be there in the morning, he finally allowed himself to relax and sleep. For the first time since he was shot, he knew that his own dreams would not be riddled with nightmares since she was right there, by his side.

* * *

A.N. Let me know what you think!


End file.
